Beauty and the Beast PxD
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: After the agents including Monogram and Carl come back from their holiday to a mysteriously deserted Danville, Perry the Platypus begins to wonder 'Where is everybody'. Phineas and Ferb meets Beauty and the Beast fan fic contains yaoi so watch out!ONESHOT


_Prologue _

The sun was rising over Danville on a bright summer morning. Doofenshmirtz woke up to his usual coffee and bagel but ended up looking under his purple couch. "Darn....no sugar spoon again. I've got to get a proper drawer…" he picked up the plastic spoon he had stolen from that Christmas party last year "…and some proper cutlery"

He looked out his window and saw a tall thin man walk out of the hairdressers with a silver Mohawk. He almost looked like "…a fork" Doofenshmirtz had an evil grin across his face whilst he walked over to his tools.

"There that should do it" he smiled screwing the last bolt. It was a huge greyscale ray gun with a red and green lever on the side that read 'household items', 'nick-knacks', and 'tatty souvenirs' for the settings. He activated his 'Nick-knack-inator' and it gave off a few sparks as the whirring grew faster. Doofenshmirtz was also wearing his recently invented lab-coat which could defend him against his machine, just in case something went wrong (which it usually did).

He looked around concerned "Hey, where's Perry?" the machine grew larger behind him steaming and hissing, ready to burst.

Perry chinked his glass as he looked over the Hawaiian sea. Monogram had organised an agency vacation for everyone. Carl and MM were in the spa whilst all the agents were playing in the sand and in the ocean.

Peter the Panda pushed down his sunglasses smiling at the other Agent P "cheers Perry"

He smiled "cheers" they clinked their glasses, feeling the summer breeze ruffle their fur.

_Chapter 1 _

Perry woke from his slumber with weary eyes on top of Phineas' empty bed. He had no idea where Phineas and Ferb were or everyone else for that matter. When the agents had arrived back to Danville a month ago, it was deserted. Major Monogram decided that everyone had disappeared and that they should now run the town in their place, the agents now as the citizens. Perry smiled half-heartedly, he missed everyone but life must go on and no-one seemed to mind that the town was run by animals. Perry shrugged as he walked into town.

Peter was there with Carl getting groceries. "These look ripe huh Peter?" Carl said polishing an apple against his shirt. Peter was looking the other way at Perry with half open eyes. "He's so smexy" he thought grinning. Carl looked at him "we all know that he's the best agent here Peter and that you've always wanted to be with him but I think maybe…he's a little out of your league?" Peter growled at him flipping him over onto his back catching the apple with his paw. Carl fixed his glasses getting up "o-o-ok he's not out of your league…uh-um you could get Agent P any time you wanted to!"

"That's right!" Peter grinned taking a crunch out of the apple "and I plan to!"

Perry had taken one of the books off of Harold's old book shelf (he used to call his it British classic shelf). "Romeo & Juliet?" Peter scoffed holding the book above Perry. "Peter, give back my book" he said glaring at the taunting panda in front of him.

"Isn't it a little…human to read?" Peter smiled one eyebrow raised

Perry kicked the book out of Peter's hand and grabbed it with his hand "none of your concern now is it?"

"I just think that you should concentrate on something else rather than these books…or at least someone else" Peter gave him a flirty wink but Perry just rolled his eyes "Major said we can be as human as we please. That's what separates us from the dust mites."

"You're listening to that loon?"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Perry's eyes narrowed "He's the reason we're all here, he's a genius!"

A large boom was heard from town hall. Peter began to laugh as Perry ran off to the mayor's office with the book in his paw.

Perry ran into a smoking room he gave out a "Ktrrrrrr" sound to Monogram

"*cough* *cough* Agent P?" he was on the floor wearing a 'light red' apron that read MM in blue stitching on the lapel. Perry helped him up "Thanks agent P." he dusted himself off "I really must stop putting chemicals in my spice rack"

He wafted the smoke away so he could see his oven clearly. Perry rolled his eyes, Monogram had always been an 'adventurous' cook. "I've got to get this recipe right or I'll never have a chance in the New York cook off…" Monogram looked down at Perry glumly. Perry smiled at him tugging on his apron and Monogram perked up "thanks for believing in me agent P…here try some." Perry hesitated, it was a viscous brown mush that had yellow lumps in it; it didn't look very appetising. He winced and gulped a spoonful down. It was really good! The taste sparkled on his tongue and danced into his stomach, Perry beamed at Monogram. "It's good?! Great googly- moogly" he looked surprised but was ecstatic "well that's that then I'm off to New York!"

Perry waved to Monogram as he galloped away on agent H, pulling a cauldron full of his creation bubbled behind him on a cart.

"Take good care of the city whilst I'm gone, Agent P!" Monogram waved as they went out of sight.

_Chapter 2_

MM was now holding a map in a deserted forest; it had just turned dark and his car had gone dead. "Maybe I took a wrong turn at phoenix…wait where's Phoenix on this thing?" He pinched the bridge of his nose "Why did I have to borrow Carl's map?" A growl was heard from nearby and a tingle zipped down Monogram's spine. Agent H let out a terrified yelp leaving monogram on his own

"…a-agent H?"

It had begun to rain and many wolves started to emerge. Monogram decided to run.

After a few minutes of running, his clothes soaked and torn, he eventually found an old building. It was a huge dark structure and overgrown with ivy and thorns. It almost looked like a gothic castle but it would have to do.

The door opened with cobwebby creak "Hello…?" …no reply "HELLO..!?" his voice bounced off the walls making them creak and crack.

"He really shouldn't do that otherwise we would all end up in the rubble…" Monogram whipped round "…who's there?!"

"Ferb, shhhh…you usually do."

Monogram picked up a nearby candle and shone it around the building

"Hey, mister over here"

Monogram looked behind him

"No here."

He stared at the candlestick in his hand as it waved at him

"Hi."

Monogram jumped and gave out a screech, dropping the candlestick onto the floor. A clock jumped down from the cabinet and helped it up "Yeah I'm ok Ferb" he smiled dusting himself off and re-lighting his bright red flame on his head. Monogram picked up the clock "what type of machinery is this?" Phineas began to laugh as the stranger shook Ferb around. Ferb put his cog wheel back into place giving Monogram a look "Hehe, sorry its not y'know everyday you see…well things like you two"

"Every clock has a face" Ferb quoted.

A chinking of pottery was heard in the next room "Ok what are you two up to?"

"Hey, Candace! There's a human here! I think he got lost in the woods!"

A teapot with an orange top rushed in on a tray "if you guys are lying you are going to be so-"

Candace looked at the man standing there in the middle of the room "oh wait until the master sees this!"

The pink tea-cup next to her looked up at Candace "Oh come on Candace have a heart, he's obviously lost and in need."

Candace poured out some tea for him in the pink cup "Fine, Isabella go on don't spill it."

Monogram took a sip from the cup as it giggled "the moustache tickles!" Isabella laughed. Monogram laughed with her. A large bang came from upstairs and they all became silent.

A dark shadow loomed over by the stairs "why is this stranger here?" he snarled at the candlestick

"w-well master…he just came from the woods he was lost and cold and…" the shadow passed him

"Let me just say master that this was all Phineas and ferbs idea I tried to stop them bu-" Candace interjected but he continued to advance towards the stranger.

He stared at Monogram straight in the eyes "I know those eyes but…" Monogram was shaking

"Who are you? what are you doing here?!" The shadow held him up by his coat

"I-i-i…I was just lost in the woods and…"

"You're not welcome here! No outsiders!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you staring at?!"

"N-nothing. I just need a place to stay…"

"I'll give a place where you can stay!"

Monogram yelled for help behind him as the shadow took him upstairs towards the tower.

_Chapter 3_

Peter smiled as he knocked on Perry the platypus's door. Perry opened the door to find Peter in a posh suit "Peter the panda! How…unexpected" said Perry sarcasm written all over his face.

"Isn't it just?" Peter smiled

"y'know Perry there isn't any animal wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

"Nice to know" Perry said flatly "Now what do you want?"

"I want you Perry…to be mine!"

Perry looked at him in disgust "what?!"

"Marry me Perry!"

"Peter I'm so…surprised? I really don't know what to say"

"say yes Perry that's all it takes" They were both leaning up against the door "I'm sorry Peter I just…don't deserve you!" he smiled opening the door kicking Peter the panda outside with his webbed foot. Peter now lay in a mud puddle looking more like agent B. Carl stood over him "told you it wouldn't work" Peter mumbled angrily pulling Carl into the mud next to him.

Perry was now outside in the backyard "what an idiot that panda is, honest to god…" he mumbled as he picked at a few blades of grass.

A startled Agent H suddenly appeared over the fence gasping for breath

"Agent H? Wh-where's Monogram?"

"We got lost and there were wolves and I panicked and then I ran and then Monogram ran and…he's missing agent P!"

****************

The two agents stood outside the huge dark building. Agent H was now backing up terrified "calm down Agent H, I'm going to go inside you go back home"

Perry climbed up the ivy that surrounded the construction to an open window "what the heck is this place and where is Monogram?"

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were by the stairs

"You just had to let that old guy in and serve him tea!" she said rolling her eyes

Phineas shrugged "I was just trying to be nice"

Ferb did a double-take at a room something catching his eye.

"What is it Ferb?"

"I think I he saw someone"

Phineas and Candace looked round "It's Perry! Maybe he can help us!"

Candace followed the two boys head down in dismay "How is a smelly platypus going to help us?!"

Perry ran upstairs unaware that a teapot candlestick and clock were following him. "Kttrrrr..?" Perry called out looking for him

"…agent p?" a weary voice said from a locked cell.

Perry stood by the bars. Monogram looked pale and weak. "Agent P…run. No time to explain…just go." Perry looked at him holding Monograms hand 'I'm not leaving you!'

"What are you doing here?!" a unknown voice bellowed

Perry backed up against the wall but stood his ground

"He's come for me…don't harm Perry…"

"Perry…the platypus?"

Perry squinted walking towards the stranger. The person wore a torn lab-coat and a stained black jumper. His nose was almost like a beak and his eyes (even though filled with anger) were a dark blue colour and had messy brown hair. Perry's eyes widened in fear and backed away 'Dr Doofenshmirtz…?! What happened to him?'

Doofenshmirtz looked down as the platypus backed away from him "you shouldn't be here. This man is my prisoner"

Perry made a few hand gestures at Monogram. His eyes widened "No agent P! I can't let you do that!"

"…What does he say?"

"He's saying to take my place…"

Doofenshmirtz looked up at Perry "y-you would do that..?"

Perry walked up to the 15 dollar doctor and nodded 'I promise'

"…Done!"

Perry stood there clenching his fists whilst Monogram came up to him "Agent P…thank you." Doofenshmirtz dragged him away throwing him into a cart "take him home"

Perry felt a tear slide down his cheek. Doofenshmirtz took pity on him "come with me…i-I'll show you to your room." Perry looked up wiping away some stray tears.

The kids looked from the wings as the two walked out of the tower. Phineas' flame sparkled "Perry's an agent? That's so cool!"

Candace looked at the master and Perry "after all this I'm willing to believe anything."

"But can he help us break the spell?" Ferb said concern in his voice.

Phineas smiled making his way downstairs "Ferb I know what we're gonna do today"

Perry walked with Doofenshmirtz down the dark hallway. Heinz was using Phineas to light the way. A streak of lightning went past the window which made Perry yelp and clutch onto Doofenshmirtz's lab coat.

He felt the blush and warmth in his cheeks 'it's the candle heat' he thought.

"say something" Phineas smiled at him

Doofenshmirtz gulped "I…I hope you like it here…" Phineas rolled his candle hands in a gesture and mouthed 'keep going'. "It's your home now so you can go anywhere and do anything…just don't go into the west wing."

Perry looked up at him with teary eyes. Part of Doofenshmirtz wanted to hug Perry, tell him how much he missed him and that everything's going to be ok. But he was his nemesis he couldn't act all soft on him.

He led Perry into the room "this is where you can sleep…if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Phineas nudged him "Dinner, tonight"

"Can you join me for dinner?"

Perry remained silent not looking at him.

"It's at 8! You **will** join me!"

He slammed the door his heart pounding, his cheeks bright red. Why did he feel like this? He remembered feeling it once but…he couldn't remember. He went into his room to get changed out of his tattered clothes.

Peter and Carl were sitting at the bar, Peters head resting against his pint of bitter. "Come on buddy, cheer up. He's not the only agent in the world and I've been turned down many times its not so bad. Peter looked at him and raised his paw ready to strike but took another swig of his drink instead. He was too depressed to hit him. Suddenly Major Monogram burst through the door "you've got to help me! Talking nick knacks…huge castle…agent P…" Peter looked up from his slump as MM clutched Carl

"What's all this about sir?"

"Agent P is being held prisoner!"

"By who, sir?"

"Talking nick-knacks, in a huge castle, with their ugly human master Doofenshmirtz!"

An uproar of laughter came from the bar and the animals as many agents gave out remarks.

"Is it a big castle?

"Humongous!

"Has he got a long, ugly snout?"

"Yes, yes. We must help Agent P!"

Peter led MM to the door "All right, Monotone. We'll help you."

"You will?

"No" he smiled as he slammed the door in Monogram's face.

The laughter was now dying down "crazy old monogram, always good for a hoot" said Agent O as he flew past the lamp.

Peter's ears pricked up "crazy old monogram, eh?" a smirk crawled across his face as an idea formed in his head.

Perry was on the bed staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door "Perry, it's me Candace open the door." Perry ran to the door 'Candace? Is it really you?' He was shocked to find a tea set entering the room "I'd thought I'd bring you something to drink. Who would've thought it? You a secret agent." Perry backed away leaning on the wardrobe "hey careful there I don't need scuffs on my new drawers" Perry sat on the floor 'this is so weird…' "Hey Stacey" Candace smiled at the wardrobe. Isabella hopped over to Perry "I know its all a little confusing Perry but its ok we think its weird too" she giggled. Perry smiled 'thanks'.

Candace looked at him "so are you going to dinner?" Perry looked away in disgust. No way was he going to dine with that guy.

Doofenshmirtz was pacing downstairs in front of the fireplace now wearing a fresh lab coat and a red tie. Phineas was on the mantelpiece with him

"Where is he…he should be down here by now…"

"Give him time doctor he lost his boss and his freedom all in one night. Have you also thought that he might be the one that can turn us human again?"

"Of course I have! I'm not that stupid. The servant thing was cool and all but you can get annoying after a while…"

Phineas ignored that last comment, "that's it then all we have to do is erm…well make him 'more than like' you and we'll be human again"

"It's not that easy…"

"Well these things do take time…but it shouldn't be too hard. After all, I've never seen your cheeks turn that red before."

Doofenshmirtz looked like he was bout to hit him when the door opened. He fixed his tie and felt a sweat across his brow. But it was only Ferb. "…Well is he coming?" Ferb hesitated and bit his lip. After a pause he shook his head.

Perry pushed Stacey in front of the door as Doofenshmirtz kicked the door repeatedly "Let me in Perry the Platypus!" he shouted

He then paused rubbing his throbbing foot "damn that door's hard...ow"

"Uhm master I think you need to be more…um gentler with Perry. I don't think brute force is going to help."

Doofenshmirtz looked down at the ground scratching his leg with his other foot "pleeeease Perry the platypus. Join me for dinner…" he was almost begging. Silence came from the door. "See? He's just being a jerk!" Doofenshmirtz stormed off "he can starve for all I care…"

Phineas and Ferb watched him as the doctor slammed the door "I didn't think Perry could talk anyway." said Ferb one eye brow raised.

_Chapter 4 _

The house was silent for the next few hours. The kids had gone to bed and Isabella and the fireside girls were in the cupboard asleep. Perry quietly pushed Stacey out of the way of the door and made his way out. The building was overwhelmingly huge "How can Heinz afford all these buildings…he must get it from insurance from all those inventions." He smiled joking with himself. He saw a crooked door off its hinges and walked towards it. He looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had wrecked the place; curtains torn, furniture wrecked and all the windows were broken. There was a book on one of the 'still standing' tables. Perry hesitated, he shouldn't "…but one peak couldn't hurt" he smiled turning to a random page.

**Day 3**

_I now have everyone under control, diary! They're now my servants serving me as household items! Even if it was because my experiment didn't go to plan (my lab coat protected me so I wasn't affected anywho). _

_I finally have the tri-state area in the palm of my hand! Strangely though the red lever has turned into a glowing rose for some reason…I think it was because of that love potion I had (I never used it I swear!) spilt on it but that's no real concern. _

_I have everything I ever wanted…but of course there are sacrifices._

…_I'm now the only human in the entire town… I feel like a freak, diary. If I wasn't already one before…_

_And I haven't seen Perry the platypus for days… part of me hopes that he hasn't turned into a bog-brush. I miss him. I know he's my nemesis but I think I, that i…_

The rest of the page was torn.

Perry closed the book as a shining object caught his eye. It was the rose Doofenshmirtz had talked about in his diary but it was wilting and dead petals lay beside it. Perry heard a sound from behind him. The doctor was looming over him tears in his angry eyes "I told you never to come here!" He began throwing chair legs at the walls and at Perry. Perry began to run

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz almost roared as Perry fled down the stairs. "Promise or no promise I can't stay here with that loonatic!" he felt a few cold tears run down his cheeks as he made for the door.

Doofenshmirtz hung his head in his hands tears flowing into his hands. A crash of thunder rang through his ears. Perry couldn't go out in this weather. Grabbing his purple parka, he headed outside "I'm coming Perry the platypus!"

Doofenshmirtz fought against the wind as he called out for Perry. It was the worse summer storm he had ever been in and he couldn't believe that he had sent Perry out in this. A howl was heard as he gritted his teeth. The wolves had begun to re-form and were hungry. They tore off his parka pushing him to the floor, biting him and scratching him. He closed his eyes in fear as the wolves crowded around him. An orange beaver tail hit the leader wolf straight in the face. Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes to see Perry fighting the wolves off. In the end of it some wolves lay unconscious and some had run away. Perry panted, with scratches on his body. He gave Doofenshmirtz a weary smile before he fainted. Doofenshmirtz felt Perry's fur brush on his arms as he picked him up "don't worry I've got you…"

After a while he woke up to Doofenshmirtz holding him in his arms. Perry smiled and snuggled into his chest feeling his heart race. Doofenshmirtz's cheeks grew warm "I must be out of my mind…" he smiled as they made their way home.

_Chapter 5 _

Perry was sitting in the garden under a tree reading his Romeo and Juliet book; he saw Doofenshmirtz from the balcony and waved smiling. Doofenshmirtz smiled bashfully, waving back. Perry felt a blush in his face 'I've never felt like this…about anybody. I want to do something special for him…but what?' Phineas and Ferb lay next to him just like they did back home. Perry looked into Ferb's chest cabinet containing many blueprints. He pulled one out and pointed at it enthusiastically. Phineas peered over his arm "It's perfect! The master will love this!"

Doofenshmirtz held his hands over his eyes as Perry led him into the room "Hehe what's going on Perry the platypus?" he said half laughing. He felt Perry's hand on his as he slowly lifted it down. The room was filled to the brim with tools, building parts and gadgets all looking sinister and diabolical.

"I-it's amazing…" Doofenshmirtz stroked the laser gun shelf "it's every evil scientist's dream to have a lair…" Perry smiled gesturing a hand to the console 'and it's all yours' Doofenshmirtz's eyes welled up holding Perry up in the air "Oh thank you Perry the platypus!" he gave him a huge hug feeling their heat combine, both of them blushing intensely. The objects watched from the door, Phineas and Ferb still in their building gear "It worked!" Phineas said high-fiveing Ferb.

Isabella sighed smiling "I've never seen them so happy…look at their eyes. They're glowing."

Candace smiled "This might just work after all."

Peter the Panda stood in the dark alley as the smoke waded around his ankles. The smoke came from the dark figure beside him, smoking his pipe and flipping a coin.

"So you want to lock up ol' Monogram into our asylum do you?"

"Yeah you saw him in the bar last night, raving about talking objects in a castle. That moustached maniac is off his nut."

"Yes but why now?"

"Because I've got my heart on Agent P. everyone knows he's Monograms favourite agent and Agent P would give anything to keep him from being locked up."

"So you're asking me to lock up MM unless Agent P marries you?"

Peter nodded an evil grin stretched across his face "exactly"

The dark figure sniggered holding out his wing "You've got yourself a deal"

Perry leant against Doofenshmirtz tossing out more seeds to the birds. He threw some seeds over to the birds but they flew away in surprise. He frowned disappointed. Perry placed a bird on to Doofenshmirtz's shoulder smiling; he put some seed in his hand letting the bird transfer over freely. Doofenshmirtz beamed at the bird in his palm. This was all so new to him and he liked it. Perry smiled at him

"_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear_

_And so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_."

Doofenshmirtz looked at him feeling the heat in his cheeks

"_He glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_He didn't shudder at all_

_It might be_

_I can't just ignore_

'_Cos he's never looked at me that way before."_

Perry hid the blush in his cheeks as he went behind a tree

"_New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

Perry picked up a nearby water gun grinning. Doofenshmirtz winked and picked up the one next to him. They began shooting water at each other laughing like the old days.

Phineas and the others were watching them play through the window.

_"Well who'd have thought?"_

"_Well bless my soul."_

"_And who'd have known?"_

"_Well who indeed?"_

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

"_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

_Chapter 6_

Perry's fur was all fluffed up as he sat in the bath. "I can't do this…" tonight the kids had planned a special evening for him and Heinz and he was nervous. Phineas sprayed him with the shower head "Come on pal don't be nervous." Perry ducked underneath the water. "Look, you care for him right?" He eventually nodded, a few bubbles coming from his beak. "Then you have to show him that without fear!" Perry shook the water from his fur soaking Phineas to the wick. "There will be music, candlelight (that would be me) and when the time is right, you confess your love."

Isabella walked in with a laser gun in her cup "I found this is the masters lair, I think it would be perfect for Perry tonight." Perry recognised that gun anywhere. He pushed Phineas and Isabella out of the door and closed it behind him. He held the gun at himself his paws shaking 'Oh Doofenshmirtz, you had better appreciate this…'

Doofenshmirtz was wearing a charcoal black tuxedo his hair held back by a hair-slide. He pulled onto his collar nervously as he stood at the top of the stairs. Ferb opened the door to Perry. His fur was well groomed and shiny and he was wearing a sparkling light blue dress. Doofenshmirtz felt his face glow with heat "he used the ball gown-inator on himself…h-he looks so cute."

Perry bowed at Doofenshmirtz's presence and he did the same in return.

Candace approached the microphone as they drifted down the stairs

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

Heinz walked Perry over to the dance floor and put his arm around his waist. He felt the blush in his cheeks grow red hot as he felt the curves of Perry's back. A tingle went down Perry's spine and he felt his cheeks match Doofenshmirtz's.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

Perry placed his hand on Doofenshmirtz's shoulder, his hands shaking. They swayed each other slowly to the music almost floating. Perry lent his head against his chest. Doofenshmirtz smiled at him as his heart went a mile a minute, it all felt so magical. He gave Perry a spin and Perry felt the room twirl and his heart leap. They were both lost in each others eyes, smiling, feeling there heat radiate off each other, both wanting this moment to last forever.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

Phineas dimmed the lights as they circled out onto the balcony.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

Isabella had fallen asleep on Phineas' arm smiling. Phineas held her as she slept.

Perry fixed his dress as they sat on the balcony, the twilight reflecting in their eyes. Doofenshmirtz shuffled nearer Perry taking his paw

"Perry…? Are y-you happy here with me?"

He nodded but looked down.

Doofenshmirtz turned Perry's head with his quivering hand "what's wrong..?" Perry looked into his concerned eyes and looked back at the town in the distance.

"You miss your old life don't you…and Monogram I'm sure you miss him too." Perry nodded.

"…Would you like to see him? There is a way you know."

They were now in the lair "it's a mirror that can see things that you want to…every girls dream I guess" he chuckled passing it to Perry. An image formed on the mirror of Monogram out in the forest lost and unconscious 'Oh my god…he's hurt and all alone'. Fear was struck in Perry's eyes. Doofenshmirtz looked down and sighed "then…I release you. Perry the platypus, you're free." Perry looked up at him in dismay. After a pause he pecked a kiss on his cheek with gratitude and fled to find Monogram. Perry passed Ferb in the hallway, hearing Doofenshmirtz weeping in the next room.

_Chapter 7_

"He did what now?!" the others exclaimed in unison as Ferb broke the news. Ferb nodded sorrowfully.

"He was so close…" Phineas sighed slumping down onto the floor

Isabella gave a sad smile "he really did love him didn't he…"

Candace began to wail "I'm going to be a stupid piece of pottery forever!"

Isabella sneaked out the door no-one noticing her disappearance. She had a plan.

Monogram opened his sleepy eyes "…a-agent P?" Perry put his finger on his hairy top lip smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again" he said wiping a stray tear. "How in the world did you escape?" Perry smiled daydreaming "…h-he let you go?!" Perry nodded distantly 'he's so changed…' A knock on the door woke him up.

He opened the door to an old falcon "Can I help you?"

"I've come for monogram"

"MM? why?"

"Don't worry Mr Platypus; we'll take good care of him." He moved out of the doorway to reveal the asylum cart and a huge mob of animals holding flmaing torches.

Perry's eyes widened "Monogram's not crazy!"

Peter the Panda emerged from the dark "He was raving like a mad man the other night! We all heard him!" the animals barked out in agreement with the panda "Shouting about Doofenshmirtz in a castle! We all know that the humans are gone!"

Monogram stood there in the doorway, wearing his pink tortoise boxers "It's all true! There were objects that could talk! They even gave me tea!" The animals roared in laughter. "Get him boys." Monogram was being carried off by two monkeys kicking and screaming "Let me go!"

Perry reached out for him but Peter caught his hand instead. "Poor Perry…poor, poor Perry. Y'know I could change this all around for you. There's just one thing you have to do"

Perry looked up at him with scrunched up eyes "what?"

"Marry me Perry!"

Perry shook off Peters hand "Never!"

Peter growled rejected "take that mad-man away"

Monogram was still yelling from the cart "Doofenshmirtz is alive! I swear!"

Perry screwed up his face in anger "He's not lying! I can prove it!" he held up the mirror to the crowd revealing Doofenshmirtz's screaming face.

The animals cried out in disgust and alarm "He lives?! He's still evil!"

Perry ran to the middle of the crowd "No he's not, he's changed! He's…"

Peter the Panda grabbed Perry's arm "Do you mean you actually have feelings for this ugly idiot?!"

"You did once!"

"He's a monster!"

"He's no monster compared to you Peter!"

He tossed Perry aside taking the mirror "He's just as crazy as he is! Get him!" the two primates threw Perry and Monogram into the cellar and locked the door

"Let us out!" Perry bashed on the door.

Peter stood on top of the cart "I say we get rid of this evil villain once and for all!" The mob cheered in agreement as they made their way into the forest carrying flaming torches and weapons, Peter the Panda as the ring leader.

Perry kept banging on the door; Monogram was now huddled in a corner with Carl who had been chucked in there earlier for not participating in Peter's plan. It all looked pretty hopeless if it wasn't for the fireside teacup in Perry's hat.

Ferb and the others were sitting on the stairs depressed

"maybe I can be sold on the Antique road show for a quick buck(!)" Candace said angry at her fate. A commotion was heard from outside and they all rushed to the window

"Perry? has he come back?" They looked out of the glass in horror as they saw the approaching animals

"It's an angry mob of animal agents!" Phineas said alarmed

"Guys, we have to get the master and defend ourselves! Phineas, Ferb you go downstairs with the other objects and get these guys I'll go get the master" the candlestick and clock went one direction and the teapot another.

Candace saw Doofenshmirtz who had his head in his hands depressed

"Um…sir?"

"Just go away…"

"But master the place is under attack!"

Phineas, Ferb, Stacey and a few others were holding the door shut from the invaders as they bashed on the door "Th-this isn't working…!" Stacey groaned feeling the pain in her back from the door. Phineas lit up "Ferb I know what we're gonna do tonight!"

Perry was holding his knees comforting a crying Carl. Isabella snuck out from Perry's hat taking out a piece of plastic, a lighter and her fireside girl handbook. She lit the piece of plastic and dived towards the others "Look out!" the four huddled together as the door exploded off. Isabella smiled "a root-active plastic hydrocarbon bomb, easily made from a rubber and some vinegar." Monogram was laughing as they made their way out of the cellar. Agent P jumped in his hover car and went towards the forest with Monogram, Isabella and Carl in tow "I'm coming Heinz!"

Peter was leading the mob as they repeatedly rammed the castle "Take whatever you can find but remember the scientist's mine!"

The door burst open onto a dead room. The animals walked forward searching for any threats. Agent K picked up Phineas. "NOW!" suddenly all the objects came out fighting, bashing and beating the animals senseless. It was war.

Candace was still with Doofenshmirtz "We can't just sit here!"

"It doesn't matter now…" he sulked putting his head on the desk.

Candace gave up and went to help her brothers.

The animals were now starting to retreat yelping in fear "And stay out!" Phineas yelled triumphantly as the rest of them shouted in joy. Peter had broken from the mob and was now upstairs holding a bow and arrows. He found the miserable Dr Doofenshmirtz slumped on a desk. He grinned as he fired an arrow "Did you miss me Heinz?". He yelled in pain as he pulled the arrow out. Peter jumped at him and they broke through the window on to the roof. Doofenshmirtz supported himself on a statue, misery still on his face. He hadn't even realised who it was or that he was actually talking "It's certainly been a long time Heinz…remember? When you left me to go back to that platypus!" He hit him in the mouth but he just laid there "But of course I can't blame you he is cute but he loves me! He would never love a worthless pile of puke like you!" Doofenshmirtz just sat there unresponsive.

Peter kicked him "Come on you coward! Too nice to fight back? What kind of evil scientist are you?!" Doofenshmirtz looked down tears welling up in his eyes. Perry kicked Peter in the face "Stay away from him!" Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes smiling weakly "P-Perry the platypus…" Peter hit him in the face making perry fall off the roof "You stay out of this, platypus!" Doofenshmirtz clenched his fists "No-one treats Perry like that but me!" They began fighting, tossing and tumbling. Doofenshmirtz grabbed Peter by his throat and dangled him off the roof as the rain began to pour "Please no! Let me go let me go! Remember our past relationship? Remember the laughs we had? Please don't!" Doofenshmirtz paused and slowly brought him back onto the roof "Get. Out." He chucked the panda aside. A 'kttttrrr' noise came from the left side of the roof. Perry was hanging on for dear life. Doofenshmirtz held a hand out to him "Perry!" he pulled him up at held him up in his arms "You came back…just for me?" Perry nodded smiling. Peter loomed in the shadows holding a knife. Doofenshmirtz turned to him unaware that he was there. Due to the new position Peter missed Doofenshmirtz. Perry screamed out in pain digging his fingers into Doofenshmirtz's lab-coat.

"Wh-…what have I done…?" Peter slipped on the wet roof and lost his balance. he fell of the roof and to the unforgiving ground below.

Perry was clenching his fists from the pain. Doofenshmirtz wrapped him up in his lab coat "st-stay warm Perry and you'll be…alright." He tried to smile but felt the tears well up in his eyes. Perry smiled at him wincing. "I can't believe you came back for me…b-but you shouldn't have other wise this…oh it's all my fault." Perry put a hand on Doofenshmirtz's cheek 'I wanted to come back…be-because i…" Doofenshmirtz held Perry's hand against his cheeks tears cascading down them

"You'll be fine Perry…y-you'll see we're together now right? Everything's going to be happy…we'll be happy…together"

Perry struggled forwards up to him "i-I'm g-g-glad I saw you…for one last time…" Perry winced, tears now going down his cheeks "be…because…i-I love you…"

They both smiled at each other as the rain continued to fall. Perry's head fell backwards and pulled his hand fell away from his cheek. Doofenshmirtz pulled the lifeless body of Perry to his chest "no…please don't leave me…I love you too…"

The other objects looked from the balcony mourning the loss of their dead pet and their freedom. Ferb was crying on Phineas' shoulder, they couldn't believe that Perry was gone.

The rain started to turn into shooting stars hitting the roof one by one. Perry's body began to rise out of Doofenshmirtz's arms; Phineas and Ferb huddled together in anticipation. Perry was now spinning turning a cream colour with the lab coat still wrapped around him. Doofenshmirtz eyes widened as the light shone in his eyes. His webbed feet stretched and shone into toes and feet, his fur shortened and moved to the top of his head and ruffled in the wind, his beaver tail shrunk away and his duckbill form into separate nose and lips. He floated back to the ground. Doofenshmirtz approached the body cautiously. The body started to stir; he stood up turning to Doofenshmirtz, the lab coat wrapped around him like a toga.

"Heinz…it's me."

Doofenshmirtz approached him and ran his fingers through his teal green hair. It felt the same… he looked into the person's big brown eyes.

He smiled "It IS you."

He held Perry up in his arms laughing. They closed there eyes and kissed each other tenderly. Phineas and Ferb were cheering as they spun in the air turning back into their old selves. They ran over to Perry and he embraced them in hugs "Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Hehe look at us!" Isabella ran over to Phineas hugging him tight.

He felt his cheeks go warm smiling "Hiya Isabella…what'cha doing?"

"Nothing I'm just happy…it's a miracle!"

The ballroom was alive with Danville's citizens as Perry and Doofenshmirtz danced round the room. Isabella held Phineas' hand "ah…love" Phineas smiled and squeezed her hand back "Hehe yeah" and they began to dance. Vanessa was next to her mother who was talking to Linda . Ferb's hand was shaking as he held it out to her.

She looked up from her iPod "Me?" Ferb nodded smiling bashfully.

She smiled back taking his hand "I'd like that"

Candace and Stacey were standing next to Monogram and Carl.

"He grows up so fast…" Monogram said wiping away a tear. Jeremy took Candace's hand as she giggled uncontrollably and led her to the dance floor. Carl gave a wink to Stacey and pulled her towards the dance floor.

The animal agents watched from the window, Peter wrapped in bandages. "Does anyone even notice that it's a gay couple?"

Agent H kicked Peter "Homophobe"

The couples danced around Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Perry smiled looking up at him "This is almost like a fairy tale…" Doofenshmirtz chuckled and kissed him on the cheek "and they lived happily ever after"

**The End**


End file.
